Classes
Augmentation Classes :Classes classes! The classes in Dystopia are not your standard class types you commonly see in other Games/Mods, such as DoD or TFC. The classes in Dystopia could be looked at as a great way to adjust your playing style according to your owns tastes. Below is some general and specific information reguarding the available classes of Dystopia. ---- Facts *There are three classes: The Light, Medium, and Heavy Augmentation classes. *Each class has its own unique Armor, Speed, and Implant limitations. *Light Augment Classes move faster than Mediums who move faster than Heavies. *The Light Augment class has the most head implant slots. *The Light Augment Class has the least ARMOR of all the classes, the Heavy the MOST Armor, and the Medium a balance between them. *Each class has it's own unique set of three weapons to choose from. *All Augment classes have the same energy values. *All Augment classes have the ability to wallhang! What this means is that if you jump with either the light or medium(Heavies are too large), near an edge, your character will grab onto the ledge and be able to shimmy left and right along the edge, or pull himself up onto the ledge. As a bonus, with the leg boosters, you can boost-jump off the side of a building in this safe fashion. Very cool! *Only the light can use the stealth suit implant. ---- Light Augment Class :The light augmentation class is the fastest of the three available aug classes but also the least armored. :The known Weapon loadout available to the Light is a Laser Sniper Rifle, a Shotgun, and a crossbow-type weapon called the Boltgun. The light currently uses the kantana as its melee weapon. Light Statistics: * Head slots 5. * Body slots 7. * Fast speed.(Comparative to an unladen CS player.) * 75 Health * 25 Armour ---- Medium Augment Class :The Medium class may well be a popular favorite to Dystopia players as it will feature a very well-rounded combination of Speed, Agility, Armor, and Loadout. The Gameplay type for the Medium will likely suit players who lean toward versatility. His body implant slots and head implant slots will likely be well-rounded and allow a nice mix of powerfull implants without sacrificing too much power or Armor. He's quick, but not as fast as the Light, nor as sluggish as the Heavy. :As with the Light, we are unsure as to the Mediums SPECIFIC details concerning Weapon damages or Accuracies, but we do know his available arsenal includes: an Assault Rifle, a Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle, and a Grenade Launcher. The third weapon was once planned to be the Plasma Rifle, rumored to have been removed for giving Dystopia an overly 'quakish' feel. The Melee weapon is also the Katana. Medium Statistics: * Head slots 4 * Body slots 4 * A good Balance of Speed and Power. * 100 Health * 50 Armour ---- Heavy Augment Class :The Heavy is going to be a walking Mech! We gather as much from the fact that the Medium looks so incredibly Beefy. The Heavy will be slow, but immensely powerfull, but has the least number of implant slots(For balance reasons). His loadout also features the most powerfull weapons in the game. Expect to play a good mix of Offense and Defense with the Heavy. We can expect him to be a heavy assault class but also powerfull for defending objectives as well. :Specifics about the Heavy are scarce indeed, and not a whole lot is known about him other than his being the slowest, most powerfull Augment Class. We do know his loadout consists of a powerfull laser-guided 4-shot Rocket Pod Launcher, a massive BFG-esque Ion Cannon, and a High-Cyclic rate Mini-Gun. His third Primary weapon is unknown. The Melee weapon for the Heavy has some Concept Art and in the Gamestah review was called the 'Fatman Fist'. It's said to be so powerfull that it can knock an opponent into the air like a battering ram and deal up to 90 damage. Heavy Statistics: * Head/Body Implant Slots Available Unknown(Head Implant Slots likely less than 5). * UPDATE: Third weapon confirmed to be Ion Cannon. * Very slow. * UPDATE: Confirmed Armour Value of 120, Health 100 * CAN Actually use the Sound Supressor! Sound Supressed Minigun? OMG! ----